Felicia Ferald
Summary Felicia Ferald is one of the 11 descendants of King Arthur that have been chosen to participate in the King Arthur Succession Battle, a competition to select King Arthur's successor and the savior who will save the world from the incoming Catastrophe. She's also the childhood friend of Luna Artur and the heir of the Ferald house of Northern Ireland. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Felicia Ferald Origin: Last Round Arthurs Gender: Female Age: 16-17 Classification: Human, King Powers and Abilities: Magic, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses, expert swordswoman, Summoning, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Light Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, BFR, resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level physically via Mana Acceleration (Can create a vacuum with her sword swings that splits apart asphalt like paper, can fight Luna Artur) Speed: Likely Subsonic via Mana Acceleration (Stated to move at speeds far beyond what would be considered human, cross a dozen of yards with a single step and slash countless times in a single breath) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class via Mana Acceleration Durability: Wall level via Mana Acceleration (Can trade blows with fighters of similar strength like Luna Artur) Stamina: High, able to continue fighting and standing after being slashed and stabbed multiple times while continously using her magic to heal herself and two other allies for several minutes Range: Standard melee range, at least several dozens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Excalibur, Round Fragment Intelligence: Above average, expert fighter and magic user Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: A special power to bring things into existence or alter reality to make wishes/dreams come true via belief in the shape of spells, chants, and rituals. Felicia's has inherited ancient elven blood that gives her a greater amount of magical skill and access to elven fairy magic that manipulates nature and the world. * Sleight: A commonly used spell, this spell allows the user to alter people's knowledge, allowing the user to conceal things such as weapons and armor from view, make people see things that are not there (for example, making them see words in what actually is a blank piece of paper) and even hide oneself from view to infiltrate an area. However, this kind of basic spell is very unlikely to work in other magic users. * Mana Acceleration: A common magic spell/skill. It's a special way of breathing which sends mana down the path that connects the sefira in the user's body, allowing them to push their bodies' senses and abilities beyond human limits. * Puppet: A spell that allows the user to control other people. Felicia was able to control an entire mob of students to attack Luna Artur. * Magical Boost: Felicia is capable of strengthening the physical abilities of others, allowing normal people to surpass human limits. * Netherworld Transformation: A type of barrier that temporarily screws up the Curtain of Consciousness that separates the real world and the illusory world. This spell can be used to travel to the underside of the real world, an illusion or projection of the real space called Neverwhere, although it can also be used to pull others into it. Because of the Curtain of Consciousness, people of the real world (those without magic) can't perceive the illusory world, so time stops for them for as long as they are inside a Netherworld. Skilled users of this spell can manipulate their Netherworld to their linking, manipulating and distorting space inside it in impossible ways to loop hallways/stairs, link doors and even completely recreate other places inside the Netherworld, such as an user turning the top floor of an hotel into a copy of Camlann Hill. Netherworlds have a defined limit; outside their boundaries other-dimensional space spreads out, and not even magic users can get out alive if they fall into that space. * Messenger Pixie: A palm-sized girl with wings on her back scattering glittery dust that can be apparently summoned by Felicia as a servant. * Flower Fairy Dance: A fairy spell that, after a short chant, surrounds the target with a storm of crimson petals. Each of this petals then ignites, with the flames coiling around the target's body. Chant: "Dance, dance, nymphs of the flowers, dance and scatter as you bloom flowers of flames!" * Detection: A spell that allows the user to detect people in a small area like a school building. * Spring Wind of Abundance: A fairy spell that gently surrounds the designated targets in a coccoon of warm, glittering wind that constantly heals their wounds and recovers their strength. The spell can be sustained for several minutes. Round Fragment: As a King participating in the succession battle, Felicia has been granted a piece of the very table that King Arthur and his 12 knights seated at. Worn as jewelry (In Felicia's case, a bracelet), the King can use this piece to cast the Knight Summoning ritual to summon a Jack, one of the Knights of the Round Table whose souls slumber in Camlann Hill, as their vassal. Although normally summoned by the King, the Jack can voluntarily use the piece to appear at their King's side. Felicia's piece summons the eight seat of the Round Table, Sir Gawain. Excalibur: As a King participating in the succession battle, Felicia has been granted an Excalibur. Excalibur here is a generic term used to refer to a King's sword, and it isn't the actual Excalibur wielded by King Arthur. These Excalibur swords shapeshift to reflect their wielder's soul. Felicia's Excalibur is a rapier forged from a curious metal that has a peculiar luster, neither gold nor silver, with its guard and hilt adorned with glittering decorations. * Royal Road - Excalibur, the Radiant Steel Sword of Glory: A latent power possessed by a King's Excalibur that can be invoked and unleashed by Kings as a trump card. Each Royal Road reflects an anecdote of King Arthur's life. Felicia's Royal Road is based on how, when fighting the rebellious armies of King Lot and King Carados that rejected his claim to the throne, King Arthur drew Excalibur, which glowed with the light of thirty torches, blinding his enemies and intimidating them. When triggered the sword emits light to display the sovereign authority of the legitimate King. Besides the initial blinding flash of light, enemies bathed in the sword's light will feel their bodies become heavy and their powers wane. The effectiveness of this Royal Road depends on the enemy's strength. Weaker enemies like Sir Kay will drop to the ground and be unable to move a finger, while stronger enemies like Rintarou Magami can still struggle to stand and even continue to fight via increasing their Mana Acceleration output to counter the Royal Road's debuff. Additionally, the light produced by the sword has the same properties as the ligth from the morning sun. Therefore, Felicia can use it to trigger Gawain's blessing regardless of the time of the day. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Last Round Arthurs Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9